


Wonderful World of the Avengers

by Supagirl27



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, So many things you can do, objectphillia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supagirl27/pseuds/Supagirl27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello ladies and gentlemen you are now part of the story where you will do dirty thing with the wonderful men and women of the Avengers.</p><p> </p><p>If you want to see something let me know</p><p>Let the dirty games begin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This will be dirty nothing is off limits if I think it I will write it. If you are offended turn back now. If you are not the enter the dirty world of The Avengers


	2. The Twisted meets The Twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Tony have a very twisted relationship that no one knows about. It all starts with drinking and a very dirty conversation.  
> This will talk about lots of different thing relating to sex if it bothers you DONT READ IT
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own the Avengers but, soon you will

You have been living in Avengers tower for a better part of a year and you got along with everyone. The one person you got real close to was Tony for a few reasons. You two had a special relationship and no one knew about it. It all started about 5 months ago when you and Tony decided to get drunk together.

"Ok (Y/N) we are going to play 20 question's and nothing is off limits understand?" Tony said as he sat next to me on the couch

"I'm game, Just don't think of me any differently after this," I said looking into his eyes.

"I would never," he said in a fake hurt tone

"Yeah, Yeah, lets play," I said taking another sip out of my glass.

"Ok (Y/N), What is your secret fantasy?" he asked

Without missing a beat or thinking I said:" I want to give Bruce a blowjob while you watch."

At this answered Tony nearly choked his drink, which made me smile.

"(Y/N), You dirty girl" He said with the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face

"I told you, Tony, I am fucked up." Not looking at him

He just looked at me and said nothing. I am starting to think that I may have just broken him.

Score (Y/N) 1 Tony 0

"my turn to ask now, Would you have sex with another man and a woman at the same time?" I said

He did not say anything for a minute but, he did have his thinking face on. Maybe he was still in shock from my answer that I gave him.

"Yes, I would," he said with a smile on his face and I knew he had the people in mind.

"who," I asked because I really wanted to know.

"You and Steve." He said looking at my face to see my reaction.

"I don't think there are enough hours in the day for us all to get satisfied. I said laughing at the thought

"So, you are saying you would do it?" he asked sitting up

"In a heartbeat" I answered

He then leaned over and kissed me I could taste the scotch on his breath and for a moment I liked it but, when he stopped I was kind of sad.

"(Y/N) I think this the start of a beautiful relationship."

We then talked for hours about things that would make people run for the hills. We talked about All the dirty fantasies we had about the people in the tower. As we talked we came up with a game plan and a list.

"Ok, (Y/N) so here is what we have:

1.Get Steve on board with a threesome with us (not going to be easy)

2\. (Y/N) have sex with Loki and his clones (the more the merrier)

3\. Give Bruce a blowjob while Tony watches (win, win)

4\. Get Bucky to put on his Winter soldier uniform and have rough sex (Y/N) (Could be dangerous to my health)

5\. Have sex in the shower with Nat. (Y/N) (also could be dangerous to my health)

6\. Have sex with Tony while in Ironman Suit (Tony has to get on that) (objectphillia?)

7.Get Hulk out for fun time (Order Lots of Lube)

8.Sex on Quinjet (do number 9 first won't get into to much trouble)

9.Give Fury hand job (Tony's Idea)

10\. Try to get Clint to lose Focus on Blowjob.

11\. Have fun with Thor and his hammer (lol)

 

"So Domino, lets put operation KINK in to play. Tony said with a smile on his face

"This is going to be so much fun," I said as I kissed Tony


End file.
